Ángel Caído
by LizzieVidal
Summary: Algunas veces nos topamos con situaciones en las que no sabemos cómo van a terminar las cosas, esto le pasó a nuestro querido oji-amatista, el destino llevó al pequeño escéptico a creer en cosas que no creía, ya saben cosas reales porque como siempre dicen la realidad siempre supera la ficción, ¿qué hará el pequeño Yugi cuando se tope cara a cara con un ángel caído?


Ángel caído

Siempre he sido de esas personas escépticas, de las que las cosas sobrenaturales no les mueven en lo más mínimo, nunca creí en fantasmas, en cualquier tipo de ente o espectro, en especial ángeles o demonios, pero todo cambio el día que lo encontré, era un chico o bueno eso pensé yo que era al momento de encontrarlo, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado, él era un ser lúgubre, sus ojos parecían emanar fuego, tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor, al verlo a cualquiera le hubiera inspirado terror y hubiera querido huir de él o quizás no…

La noche que lo conocí yo me encontraba de camino a mi casa regresando de la escuela, siempre que salía ya era algo tarde, iba pensando en trivialidades, todo parecía ir normal, las calles ya tenían sus faros encendidos y alumbraban un poco las aceras, pocos personas pasaban por mi vecindario, para llegar hasta mi hogar debía pasar por enfrente de un callejón un poco oscuro, pero eso ya no era algo inusual, ya me había acostumbrado a pasar por ahí, todo iba bien, hasta que las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas, cuando pasé frente al callejón escuché algunos ruidos y algunos gemidos acompañados de quejidos, no le di mucha importancia y seguí el paso, pero algo dentro de mi cabeza decía que yo tenía que regresar a ver qué pasaba, entré en una contrariedad, quería regresar a ver qué pasaba, pero también pensaba que no podía ser tan buena esa idea, me quedé estático en la acera de la calle debajo de una faro que apenas si alumbraba un poco el camino que debía seguir, me lo pensé unos segundos antes de voltear y regresar hacia el callejón.

Al posicionarme enfrente de la entrada del callejón pude divisar a alguien en el suelo, pensé que podría ser una persona a la que habían asaltado y necesitaba ayuda, mi instinto solidario se activó y me acerqué sigilosamente, él se encontraba debajo de una pequeña pila de cosas que las personas botaban cuando ya no necesitaban, o sea algunos cacharros viejos y oxidados, era un chico muy similar a mí, su cabello era muy similar al mío tenía casi los mismos colores y la misma forma de estrella, y al igual que yo tenía algunos mechones rubios enmarcando su rostro, solo que el cabello de él terminaba en puntas color rojo, las mías eran color morado y este tenía tres mechones rubios extra que se alzaban frente a la parte oscura de este, sus facciones eran muy masculinas, se veía un poco más grande, su cuerpo estaba bien formado y tenía una cara jodidamente divina, ese chico parecía un ángel… ¿Un ángel? Si, realmente eso era lo que parecía.

Me acerqué un poco más quitando las cosas que estaban encima de él y me quedé anonadado con lo que me encontré en su fornida espalda, de esta salían un par de hermosas alas un poco maltratadas debido a los cacharros que debieron haber caído sobre ellas, me quedé estupefacto ese chico si era un ángel, más bien un ángel caído, me lo pensé un poco, por un momento creí que estaba delirando, cómo ese ser tan perfecto iba a ser un ángel, seguramente todo esto era un tonto juego de mi mente.

Me acerque mucho más a él, posicioné mi rostro cerca del suyo inspeccionando cada facción de su bello rostro, tenía algunas heridas y cortadas, me lo pensé antes de tomar uno de sus fuertes brazos y alzarlo para levantarlo y llevarlo conmigo, era una completa locura, pero no podía dejarlo ahí, yo lo había encontrado y tenía el deber de cuidar de él, inspeccioné que no hubiera nadie pasando por la calle y cubrí sus alas con mi chaqueta, entonces salí con el apoyándolo en mi hombro.

Caminé llevándolo conmigo un par de cuadras hasta llegar a mi casa y abrí la puerta como pude, al entrar lo acosté en uno de los sofás de mi sala, yo vivía solo desde hace unos cuantos años así que no habría problema de que alguien llegara y me fuera a encontrar con algo como él por ahí.

Subí las escaleras para dirigirme al baño por un poco de agua, alcohol y vendas para curar a tan agraciado ser, busqué todo lo necesario lo más rápido que pude, cuando obtuve todo volví a bajar a la sala y lo encontré completamente inconsciente, comencé a limpiar sus heridas con un trapo y el agua que había llevado en un pequeño trasto, curé y vendé todo con mucho cuidado de no causarle dolor, una vez terminado mi trabajo lo arropé con cuidado y le deje descansar, yo me quedé sentado en el sofá que estaba enfrente de él mirándolo, me parecía un ser tan dulce y tan especial, era el ser más hermoso del mundo y ahora yo me haría cargo de él.

A la mañana siguiente desperté perezosamente y recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tallé uno de mis ojos amatistas con mis manos y levante los brazos para sacarme el sueño, miré hacia donde estaba mi ángel caído, pude notar como se revolvía entre sueños, me acerque a él, me agache para estar a la altura de su rostro y posicioné una de mis manos en su mejilla, era tan cálida y suave, pasaron unos segundos y su sueño se normalizo, noté como él empezaba abrir lentamente sus ojos, quité rápidamente mi mano y me paré impresionado, no sabía cómo reaccionaría aquel ser al verme, al abrir completamente sus profundos y rojos ojos estos comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-¿Do…nde estoy? -dijo en un susurro.

-Tranquilo, estás en buenas manos –Le respondí dándole una sonrisa sincera, sus ojos rojos y penetrantes se posicionaron sobre mí, estos parecían emanar fuego, un aura oscura comenzó a rodearlo y de principió me aterré y mayor fue mi reacción al ver como rápidamente comenzó a recorrerme de arriba abajo con una mirada que podía quemarme ahí mismo.

-Dime… quién eres… -Dijo sentándose en el sofá, llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza justamente hacia donde tenía las curaciones y los vendajes, supongo que aún le dolían los golpes de la noche anterior.

-Soy Yugi Mutou, ayer… te encontré en un callejón oscuro un poco lastimado y te traje a mi casa para curar un poco tus heridas –Dije retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos mirándolo fijamente, su voz era tan hipnotizante, nunca en mi vida había escuchado una voz así.

-Ya veo… Yugi Mutou… A sí que tú me ayudaste… lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecerte el generoso gesto que tuviste conmigo –Dijo levantándose pesadamente de su lugar, moviendo un poco sus alas que ya parecían estar un poco mejor y caminando hacia donde me encontraba.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hice sin esperar nada a cambio, además fue un acto humanitario, cualquiera lo pudo haber hecho –dije negando con mis manos un poco asustado, realmente no estaba esperando una especie de recompensa, solo que no podía dejarlo en ese callejón solo y lastimado.

-Pero no fue cualquiera, fuiste tú y de alguna forma u otra debo agradecerte –Me dijo acercando su rostro al mío, estaba tan cerca de mí, me miraba fijamente a los ojos y yo sentí que esos podían inspeccionar cada rincón de mi alma, me quedé embelesado mirándolo de repente el miedo se disipó y me sentí tranquilo y seguro, solo pude salir de mi trance cuando sentí sus labios posicionarse en los míos, me quedé como piedra ante ese gesto, si eso era su forma de agradecer no era nada natural pero me deje hacer, su presencia, su oscura aura y su ser me estaba arrojando fuera de la realidad y me hacían perderme en sus labios, no me di cuenta en que momento comencé a corresponder el apasionado beso que me estaba dando aquel ser, nos separamos cuando nuestros pulmones comenzaron a reclamar el aire que ya no tenían.

-¿Por qué… has he…cho eso? –Le dije tratando de recuperar un poco de aire ocultando el sonrojo de mis mejillas debido al candente beso que nos habíamos dado.

-¿Por qué? Eso ya deberías saberlo –Dijo seguro y yo solo atiné a levantar mi rostro y mirarlo confundido –Soy un ángel caído y tú me ayudaste, eso significa que desde el momento en el que decidiste ayudarme te convertiste en mío –Dijo con sus ojos penetrando mi alma.

-¿Tuyo? –Le dije algo incrédulo -¿Y si me rehúso? –Dije frunciendo un poco el ceño, esa posesividad me hacía sentir un poco extraño.

-Sí, MIO, desde ahora y para siempre, te has condenado a ser mío por toda la eternidad –Yo no sabía realmente a esas alturas si eso era algo bueno o algo malo –Mi nombre es Yami y desde ahora en adelante me convertiré en tu oscuridad –Dijo sonriéndome ladeadamente.

Me quedé en shock no sabía que responder "Yami" fue lo único que pudo pasar por mi mente, me encontraba mirándolo incrédulo, nervioso y algo apenado, nunca nadie me había llamado suyo con tanta seguridad, sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar dentro de mi pecho, lo peor del caso era que no me sentía mal ante todo eso, ni siquiera quería impedirlo, algo dentro de mí quería pertenecerle y ser para siempre de él.


End file.
